


Couples Counseling

by dosmilkshake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Infidelity, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, infidelity is lowkey because they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosmilkshake/pseuds/dosmilkshake
Summary: Baekhyun, happily married, meets his high school crushes at a reunion. His feelings should be gone after ten years, right?





	Couples Counseling

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Code:** Self-prompt  
>  **Warnings:** some infidelity but is not an major theme  
>  **Summary:** Baekhyun, happily married, meets his high school crushes at a reunion. His feelings should be gone after ten years, right?  
>  **Author's Note:** I was nervous about having people read this, but I thought the idea was too cute to not do. Please excuse the poor smut, one day I will perfect the craft. Lots of love for my ult Chinguline~

“How do I look?” Baekhyun twists his hips, watching his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

“Beautiful as always, babe.” Jongdae says straightening his tie, “I don’t understand why you have to dress up so much. It’s just a casual reunion.”

Baekhyun drops his blazer down as he turns to glare at his husband, “Exactly, it’s _just_ a reunion. It’s the first one after ten years, and everyone thought I would be stuck working at that ice cream shop with pimples littered on my forehead. I have to prove that I’m not just a _casual_ dude anymore. I’m Byun Baekhyun, lead game developer, and married to the best damn nurse in the district.”

Jongdae snorts and holds on to Baekhyun’s hips tightly, “Baby, you don’t have to prove them anything. Their opinion doesn’t matter. So what if people were more successful, that’s great for them, but what’s important is your happiness. Are you happy, Baekhyun?”

Leave it to Jongdae to go all mental health-analytical on him. Baekhyun ponders for a moment. Of course, he is happy. He has a nice apartment, he is married to his best friend, he has a stable and well-paying job, but what nags him the most, he can’t come to terms with it aloud. He knows if he’d say it, Jongdae would feel insecure and not enough for Baekhyun when he is. Jongdae is perfect. He fits with Baekhyun’s personality, knows when to step back, sensitive when Baekhyun isn’t, and likes the same takeout places because they can’t cook for shit.  

He knew he was making the right decision when he proposed. He knew it was right when they said their vows. He still knows it’s right. Yet since he got the invitation about his high school’s reunion, he couldn’t help but wander to what could have been. Little Baekhyun, class clown and annoying, held a big secret during his teen years. His sexuality stayed in the closet until he finally decided to explore in college where people didn’t know him or his parents, and then he met Jongdae in his third year, and things just clicked.

Sure, during his early college years he thought about his high school crushes a lot. Only because he finally admitted that what he felt at the time was a crush despite him denying his attraction. What would have happened if he had come to terms with his sexuality back then? Would he still be with Jongdae or would he end up with…?

“Yeah, I’m happy.” Baekhyun finally responds with his brightest smile that Jongdae would accept as the truth. “I’m just nervous. I haven’t really kept in contact with everyone since I graduated.”

Jongdae leans on the sink as Baekhyun fixes a strand of his hair. His hip is cocked, pressing into the counter. “Well, you know we don’t _have_ to go. It—”

“No!” Jongdae startles at Baekhyun’s volume. Baekhyun turns sheepish and shakes his head, “I want to go, but—”

“Aha!” Jongdae points at his husband, “I know what it is. You’re scared about how they react to you being gay and married to such a devilishly handsome man.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and pushes Jongdae’s hand out of the way. He hates lying to Jongdae, but if it appeases him, “Yeah, that’s it.”

“Baby,” Jongdae drawls and pulls Baekhyun closer by his belt until they are pressed chest to chest. “You don’t need to worry about these things. It’s 2018. If they don’t accept you, then is it really worth caring about? You are amazing, and they will be so jealous that they didn’t keep in touch with you.” Jongdae kisses his noses, “You got this.”

Baekhyun smiles softly. “I love you,” he whispers, kissing him softly, familiarly.

“Love you too,” Jongdae responds, patting his husband’s butt. “You ready?”

Baekhyun nods with a heavy sigh.

When Baekhyun was in his freshman year of high school, he met Do Kyungsoo. By far, the cutest boy in class other than Baekhyun, of course. They were both getting over the rough puberty years, Kyungsoo faster than Baekhyun, but Kyungsoo was short with huge glasses that gobbled up half of his face with a boxy haircut. Baekhyun had deep purple lines under his eyes from late nights gaming and swoopy hair.

Baekhyun’s first intention was to befriend the boy along with the rest of his male class. But Kyungsoo was different from the rest. He stayed quiet, hardly turning his head when Baekhyun tried to make jokes and sat with kids from another class during lunch. Baekhyun just wanted his attention.

They did talk sparsely. Baekhyun would often go to Kyungsoo for help in literature or they would pair up for English. He could say he was good acquaintances with the other, but Baekhyun could never manage to crack through Kyungsoo’s exterior. Something about him had Baekhyun holding back. Perhaps it was the fear of doing something wrong and letting his feelings known. So when he was in the other’s presence, Baekhyun quietened, focused, and spent too much time trying to stop himself from not thinking how adorable Kyungsoo was when he was trying to explain something or when Kyungsoo raised his hand confidently instead of shrinking in his seat when he was unsure of the answer.

Kyungsoo was probably Baekhyun’s first love if he looks back at it now. Even if they weren’t in the same class after that year (Kyungsoo had been moved up), Baekhyun would always be drawn to him. His eyes landing on him in the hallways, during PE and lunch. Baekhyun spent so many nights imagining their interactions, developing an unbreakable friendship in his head that would often drift to kissing if he didn’t curb his dreams after he fell asleep.

Then, in their last year, Chanyeol appeared. Chanyeol was everything Baekhyun wasn’t. Tall, handsome, his jokes were catchy and punny, and eventually, Kyungsoo’s boyfriend. They didn’t start out dating. Chanyeol worked hard. Baekhyun watched Chanyeol persistently show up where Kyungsoo was, sat with him at lunch, did homework together after school. Within a week, Kyungsoo was smiling and laughing with Chanyeol, eyes curling cutely.

Baekhyun should’ve hated it but seeing Kyungsoo happy lead to noticing how Chanyeol’s deep voice would warm Baekhyun’s chest. Chanyeol was cute in a way Kyungsoo wasn’t. Chanyeol tried to be cute, and he was damn good at it. He was clever at getting Kyungsoo to buy him things by annoying him with his shimmying shoulders and a puffed lower lip.

Baekhyun was jealous. Of what they had, who they had, and he couldn’t figure out what he wanted. He was smitten with Kyungsoo but taken by Chanyeol’s vibrant personality. And yet the two were dating within the second month of classes. If he couldn’t figure out his sexuality then, figuring out that he had a crush on two different people at the same time complicated things further. Which is why when Baekhyun got accepted into different universities than the local universities he overheard Chanyeol talking about, he chose the farthest school to avoid the couple who were attending a local university together.

He knew that he could never be with them. He had missed his shot. Baekhyun accepted that by the time graduation came around, and they were the high school sweethearts that showed the promise of lasting forever.

After graduation, Chanyeol, who was in Baekhyun’s class and a good friend of his, asked Baekhyun to take pictures of the couple. Baekhyun, because he likes to inflict self-pain, agreed. They looked good together, he grudgingly admitted. When Chanyeol wasn’t staring at Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo was staring at Chanyeol.

“We should keep in contact, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said with a grin as Baekhyun handed back the disposable camera.

“Sure,” Baekhyun shrugged feeling Kyungsoo’s intense gaze on him. He shuffled on his feet, ready to find his other friends.

“Wait,” Chanyeol said, holding onto his arm, “Soo, do you have a pen?” After taking a pen for his boyfriend, Chanyeol rolled up Baekhyun’s sleeve and writes his digits on the inside of his arm. “There, text me or call. Let’s hangout before you move, okay?” Chanyeol smiles brightly, so sure Baekhyun would do it.

If Baekhyun was that desperate, he would call and hang up as soon as Chanyeol answered with Kyungsoo’s voice in the background, but he scrubbed the numbers off after the festivities with tears welling in his eyes. Sometimes he regretted it, but he was saving himself from rejection and pain. Sure, he would think about the pair a lot during his first year at university, but it hardly appeared again unless he reminisced in his yearbook which was always a mistake he tried to avoid.

 

 

After driving four hours, they drop their stuff at Baekhyun’s parent’s house before heading to the venue. Baekhyun is jittery in his seat. His knees rattle while Jongdae switches between songs. He was calm during the drive, but now his nerves are back. He tries to convince himself that Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo might not even be there. Kyungsoo was never fond of large crowds, and maybe Chanyeol is busy with work.

They pull up to the venue, and Baekhyun stumbles out of the car straightening his blazer. Jongdae watches him with a teasing smile. “What?” Baekhyun frowns checking his appearance in the side mirrors.

“You’re cute. I feel like I’m getting a chance to know high school Baekhyun.” Jongdae wraps an arm around his waist.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know him.” Baekhyun says, letting Jongdae escort him to the doors of the hotel where the reunion is being held.

Jongdae squeezes his side, “I want to know every version of Baekhyun, even the embarrassing ones.” Jongdae eyes him adoringly, and god is Baekhyun in love with him. Feeling better due to Jongdae’s special touch, Baekhyun checks in, sticking their name tags to their chests.

“Let’s do this,” Baekhyun says, interlocking his fingers with Jongdae.

The hall was decorated with multiple tables dressed in white table cloths with a red banner across the middle for the school’s color. A small stage was set in front of a projection screen with photos from their graduating year displaying in a slide show. The room was already fairly full despite it being a few minutes before it started.

“It’s nice,” Jongdae approves with a hum, looking around. It was nice, the hall had white drapes that shimmered gold from the chandeliers and burgundy carpeting that had intricate patterns to camouflage any mess while still looking elegant. Jongdae looks at the circular tables where some people are already sitting. “Do we have assigned seats, or do we just choose?”

Baekhyun frowns and looks around, “I think you choose. I don’t see any name cards.”

“I see a bar. Do you want something?” Jongdae asks, nodding to the corner where two bartenders are fixing drinks.

Not wanting to be left alone, “I’ll come with you,” Baekhyun says, ignoring the knowing look Jongdae gives him.

When they reach the bar, Baekhyun almost knocks into a girl spinning around. He grins widely when he recognizes her.

“Seulgi-yah,” he sings with a nasally tone, “you need to watch where you’re going.”

Seulgi erases her surprise with a roll of her eyes, “Of course, it’s you Baekhyun-ah. The only boy in the whole grade that dared to tease me.”

“We were of the same kin, practically brother and sister. I could’ve told all your boyfriends about your love for mud pies, and that one time when you took a bath as a kid…”

Seulgi jerks her elbow. If she didn’t have drinks in both her hands, Baekhyun is sure she would be smacking him by now. “Luckily, I managed to snatch my man before you could tell him anything.”

Jongdae clears his throat beside Baekhyun and leans into his shoulder, “What do you want?”

Baekhyun almost touches his nose when he turns, “A cosmo, please.” When he looks back at Seulgi, she raises an eyebrow but doesn’t question. “So who’s the lucky guy? I was upset I couldn’t come to the wedding. I couldn’t leave my job at the time.”

Seulgi waves him off, “It’s fine. It was a small gathering. He is over there, the one with a big forehead.” Just as she speaks, her husband looks up and smiles at her. “I’ll catch up with you later, Baekhyun-ah, when I don’t have drinks in my hand.”

Baekhyun watches her leave before freezing in his spot.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn’t looking." 

Baekhyun knows that voice. It hasn't changed at all since he last heard it. He keeps his head low and back to his husband as he listens to Jongdae interact with him.

"It's no problem."

"Your name is Jongdae? I know a Jongdae that went to school here, but you look nothing like him. I feel like I would remember you."

Jongdae chuckles, "I'm here with my husband. He graduated here, maybe you know him? Baek..."

Baekhyun internally groans when he feels a gentle tap on his shoulders before turning around and giving his husband a 100-watt grin, "Yes, darling?" Baekhyun looks up to meet Chanyeol's longer face and a wide smile slowly spreading. He hasn't changed much, maybe gotten taller, filled out in places where he was scrawny, but is more handsome than what Baekhyun remembers. 

“Byun Baekhyun? Oh my god, it’s literally been a decade since I last saw you. You look great!” Chanyeol exclaims enthusiastically and pulls him into a hug as if there wasn’t a time slip. Baekhyun doesn’t inhale deeply, but the scent of the outdoors and some fancy cologne has him closing his eyes.

"Really? You can’t tell I just had my seventh child?” Baekhyun weakly jokes as Chanyeol pulls away, heart clamoring in his chest.

Chanyeol laughs loudly—that hasn’t changed—and slaps his arm, “No, but really. You’re married, man? Congratulations! Do you have a table? You should sit with us.”

 _Us._ Baekhyun gulps and glances at Jongdae who just smiles at Chanyeol’s infectious friendliness. The bartender sets four drinks on the counter while Chanyeol blinks expectantly. “Yeah,” Baekhyun responds meekly, “We’d love to.”

Getting their drinks, Chanyeol leads them through the throng of people to a half-full table. If Baekhyun wasn’t holding his drink, he might have fallen when he meets a widening set of brown eyes that look exactly the same as they did ten years ago through a pair of bulky glasses. Baekhyun, out of habit, smiles softly, his chest feeling lighter.

He’s like a teen again, sweaty and nervous, but he has no reason to be. He’s married and lives far from his hometown. There’s no reason to be so affected by his teenage crushes.

Kyungsoo confused at first before recognition hits and a fond smile that weakens Baekhyun’s knees grows on his face. Kyungsoo hasn’t aged at all. His skin is smooth, ageless, no longer blocked by glasses, and his hair is cropped short now. His lips, fuchsia, spread thinly, darkening at the stretch. All the memories of Baekhyun dreaming he was kissing the male comes back, and he blushes. “Baekhyun, will you be sitting with us?” his voice is lower than it used to be, mellow and soft.

“Uh, yeah, if you don’t mind.” He waits until Kyungsoo shakes his head before sitting down with Jongdae between them.

“This is Jongdae, my husband.” Baekhyun introduces when he feels his husband’s hand squeeze his thigh.

“Kyungsoo, and it seems you already met my husband, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo glances over to the tall male who is engaging with another couple at the table who Baekhyun remembers is one of Kyungsoo’s friends.

“Oh! You’re married? How long?” Jongdae leans forward to listen to Kyungsoo speak.

“For about six months, but we’ve been dating since high school. It took a long time for us to settle on a date with both of us working full time jobs.”

Baekhyun glances to Kyungsoo’s left hand finding the thin gold band, then searching for the matching one on Chanyeol’s hand. Jongdae threads his fingers with Baekhyun’s under the table.

“So you were one of those typical high school couples that managed to last? I didn’t believe those things until I actually saw it.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, “I suppose we are. How long have you and Baekhyun been married?” He locks his gaze on Baekhyun with an unreadable look.

“I didn’t know you were gay, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol pipes up, looking at him pointedly with his head cocked. “Did you know that during high school?” Chanyeol whines when Kyungsoo’s hand smacks him on the arm.

“Don’t just ask people that, Chanyeol. It’s rude.”

Chanyeol frowns, “But Baekhyun and I are friends.”

“It’s fine, really.” Baekhyun tries to save the situation, “I came out in university, but I kinda had a feeling during high school from who I liked and all, but I didn’t pay much attention to that. But yeah, I met Jongdae in university, and we became fast friends before dating, and by the time we graduated, we were immediately arranging a ceremony. We’ve been married for—what—a little over five years.”

Jongdae nods smiling gently, “I really pushed for marriage right away. Although we lived together, my family is very traditional, so after I knew I loved him, I wanted to get married. Convincing Baekhyun was my only obstacle.” They chuckle as Jongdae nudges Baekhyun.

Chanyeol leans forwards to Jongdae, “You should have been there to convince Soo for me. He was so stubborn.”

Kyungsoo grabs onto the back of Chanyeol’s neck and pulls him back, massaging the skin, “He wanted to be married dressed as Star Wars characters.”

Jongdae splutters out a laugh, a curling grin peaking, “I would have loved that and then walk down the aisle to the theme song!”

Chanyeol perks up, “Exactly! See, he understands me. Maybe I should have married him.” He tells Kyungsoo tauntingly.

Baekhyun’s stomach twists uncomfortably when Kyungsoo’s eyes darken and something unreadable passes between the couple. Baekhyun feels like he’s invading on something private. He always has when he ended up hanging out with them in high school. Suddenly, both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo turn to look at him, and Baekhyun coughs, cheeks maddeningly turning red when Chanyeol winks.

“Good evening, class of 2008! It’s so great to see so many familiar faces,” the class president takes his place in front of the podium and begins his speech, leaving Baekhyun to his paranoid thoughts.

 

“Where are you living now?” Chanyeol asks Baekhyun while Kyungsoo and Jongdae are rapt with the conversation.

“Near Seoul University, Jongdae works at the hospital there, and I work as a game developer not too far from there.” Baekhyun picks at the main course while chatter fills the hall.

“So you’re staying in town?” Chanyeol looks over his wine glass at Baekhyun.

“Yeah, at my parents, just for two days though. Jongdae has to get back to work.” Baekhyun nods.

“That’s a shame. We would love to have you guys come over for dinner, but if you are busy with family, I totally understand. My mom always drops in unannounced because she adores Kyungsoo, or Kyungsoo invites both of our parents over for dinner at least once a week. I bet your parents love that your visiting for a bit.”

Baekhyun chuckles, “Definitely. She already has a huge tub of food to take back with us.”

“Is that you guys?” Jongdae points to the screen still flashing different pictures.

Baekhyun cranes his neck to see a picture from the boy’s championship football game. The three had the school colors on and little signs for one of their team. Baekhyun was stuck in the middle after Chanyeol scooting over to make space for him. Chanyeol leaned close, pushing Baekhyun into Kyungsoo, bright, youthful faces gleaming with victory of their win.

“I remember that day,” Kyungsoo speaks. “Chanyeol accidentally punched Baekhyun in the face after that picture was taken. Then he tried to kiss the pain away.”

Chanyeol pouts, “You always told me my kisses have magical healing powers.”

“You’re a thirty-year old man, Yeol. Stop pouting.” Kyungsoo shakes his head in amusement.

Jongdae jumps in his seat with disbelief, “Baekhyun does that all the time. Then he whines when I tell him he’s being childish.”

Baekhyun watches Jongdae and Kyungsoo get into a match of whose husband has the most ridiculous antics, “Our husbands are conspiring against us, what should we do?”

Chanyeol shrugs, then lowers his eyes, “Make them jealous.”

Baekhyun’s face heats, and a shock of heat passes down his body. When he speaks, his voice cracks. Clearing his throat, “Might not work. Jongdae doesn’t get jealous that easy. Before we started dating, I tried flirting with one of our mutual friends, and Jongdae didn’t bat an eye.”

Jongdae turns to him and smiles, “That’s because you flirt with literally everyone. I was used to it.”

“Kyungsoo doesn’t get jealous either,” Chanyeol says.

“Chanyeol wears his heart on his sleeve. When he tried to flirt with others, it was just sad to watch him try.” Kyungsoo smirks playfully at Chanyeol.

“Speaking of, do you guys have any embarrassing stories of Baekhyun? He never tells me much about high school. Not even his first love!” Baekhyun stills at Jongdae’s request. His eyes widen at the couple across him.

Chanyeol taps his chin, humming, “He never mentioned anything to me. We didn’t even know he was gay until now.”

“Yeah, but you must have had some inkling. I know he liked someone.”

“Baekhyun never told me, but he was shyer with the ones he liked.” Kyungsoo meets Baekhyun’s shocked gazed when his head shoots up.

Baekhyun was rooted to the spot unable to say anything even as Jongdae sneaks a hand around his waist, a hand on his hip.

Jongdae lightly laughs, “That sounds like him. He refused to confess before we started dating, so I had to do it.”

Kyungsoo glances to Jongdae and smiles, “If Baekhyun had confessed, we would have known who he liked.”

Feeling uncomfortably hot, Baekhyun pulls at his tie. “I’m sure if I confessed, nothing would have changed.”

Kyungsoo snaps his gaze back to him and what he says next has Baekhyun swallowing at his seriousness, “You’re wrong. A lot of things would have been different.”

If Baekhyun was teen again, well, his heart and penis might have stopped working, but now it’s his brain. Is Kyungsoo implying what he thinks he is implying? His brain rewires, tries to circuit the meaning until Jongdae gives him an odd look and pays attention to the other couple.

“So stories?”

Chanyeol launches into a story that has Baekhyun whining for him to stop and the rest laughing at the memory.

 

As they walk out into the parking lot, Jongdae animatedly is telling Chanyeol about their pet corgi while Kyungsoo and Baekhyun trail after.

“It’s a shame you can’t spend more time here. You should have kept contact with Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo crosses his arms over his chest examining Baekhyun from head to toe. The coastal wind draws bumps to Baekhyun’s skin.

“What do you mean?” He bites his lip still unable to sort out his thoughts.

“After graduation. We’d thought you call.”

Baekhyun stretches, scratching the back of his neck, “Honestly, I didn’t think you’d want me to. I mean we weren’t really _that_ close.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “We thought you weren’t interested in us.”

Baekhyun blinks, “I—what?”

“I guess this is where we part.” Jongdae rubs his thighs to warm his palms before leaning into Baekhyun’s side.

Chanyeol smiles with closed lips, “You have Soo’s number, right? Give us a call when you are back in town. If you don’t want to stay with the in-laws, we have a guest bedroom that is always open to you guys.”

Jongdae’s eyes sparkle with sleepiness as he grins slowly, “I do. And same sentiment for you too. Come visit us in Seoul, we can give a tour of our favorite places to eat and to sing until we clear the place of all the young people.”

Chanyeol laughs punching Jongdae’s shoulder, “You talk as if you are old.”

“Trust me, the hospital ages you. That’s why I married Baekhyun, to keep the youth alive.” He slides a sleazy, exaggerated wink to Baekhyun before turning back. “It was really nice meeting you. I definitely expect for us to meet up again.”

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol share a smile before Kyungsoo agrees. Chanyeol hugs them each, Kyungsoo offering a wave before they split in different directions of their cars.

Baekhyun holds Jongdae’s hand, squeezing to make sure he is real because the whole night was a little unreal to Baekhyun. Jongdae smiles at their linked hands before looking at his husband, “I don’t know why you were so nervous. I had a lot of fun. How come you never mentioned those two before?”

Baekhyun hops in the passenger’s seat when Jongdae unlocks it. “We weren’t that great of friends.”

“Didn’t seem like it. They were fond of you. Kyungsoo was saying he always felt unsettled that you didn’t keep in contact with them. Also, did you know that he had his own restaurant? Apparently, it was Chanyeol’s parents, but they retired, and now, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo run it. If they were open tomorrow, I’d say going over for lunch, but Kyungsoo said they are closed on Sundays.” Jongdae wiggles around, hand digging in his pocket until his phone slides out. “Can you plug up my phone, I think work called me, but my phone died.”

Baekhyun plugs up his phone, watching the screen light up and show the battery. “I knew Chanyeol’s parents had a restaurant, but I didn’t know that’s what happened. I am surprised they got married so late. They were literally inseparable from the moment they met.”

Jongdae’s arm crossed the divider and lands on Baekhyun’s thigh, “Some people don’t really carry about getting married. Maybe they just felt like they weren’t ready.”

Baekhyun nods looking out the window. In the corner of his eyes, Jongdae’s phone lights up with a notification, “You got a voicemail from work. Why are they calling you? You’re on vacation.”

As Jongdae parks on the street in front of Baekhyun’s parent’s house, he goes to pull his phone off the charger. Entering his password, he presses it to his ear, “Go ahead and go in. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrow with concern before entering the password to the gate of the home. His parents have already gone to bed, but they left the living room light on for them. Baekhyun shreds his blazer and enters his old bedroom that has turned into an office for his father. Blankets are piled against the wall, their bags in a corner.

Baekhyun starts making their bed when Jongdae walks in. Baekhyun looks up from where he’s squatting, catching Jongdae biting his lower lip, his eyes hard.

“They need me to come in tomorrow. The new guy called out sick, probably out drinking and doesn’t want to work while hungover.” Jongdae loosens his tie roughly, letting out a harsh breath through his nose.

“What does that mean? Are we driving back?”

“No, you should spend some time with your family. I’ll just take the first train tomorrow morning.” Jongdae shrugs unbuttoning his top.

Baekhyun places his hands on his knees before standing, “You’ll be exhausted.” He starts to help Jongdae out of his shirt revealing his fit form. Baekhyun meets Jongdae’s lowered gaze as he places his hand on his bare chest. He feels the steady heartbeat thrumming under his fingertips.

“I’ll sleep on the train.” Jongdae whispers, pressing his nose to the side of Baekhyun’s. Their lips touch, no movement, just relaxing in the closeness of their bodies. Baekhyun’s lips part as he steps back, a soft gaze on his husband. “Remember when we first had sex in this room?”

Baekhyun snorts while changing into his pajamas. “You were worried they would walk in the entire time. I had to put in more effort.”

“Yeah, it was really good for once.” He muffles his cackles when Baekhyun looks at him scandalously and roughly throws his shirt at him.

“Watch me not put any effort in next time,” Baekhyun threatens, turning off the lights and sliding into the sheets.

Jongdae follows, curling his body around Baekhyun’s, his arm thrown over his chest. “We both know that’s not going to happen. You’re too touchy to stay still and do nothing.” His thumb circles Baekhyun’s nipple, stimulating the area as Baekhyun sighs into the touch. Baekhyun turns on his side to steal a kiss, but Jongdae rolls away with a laugh. He sets his alarm then faces Baekhyun, “Goodnight, love.”

“Mm, love you.” Baekhyun closes his eyes trying to forget the image of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol behind his eyelids.

 

When Baekhyun wakes up, Jongdae is already gone. He is slightly disappointed he didn’t wake up to say goodbye, but Baekhyun got used to Jongdae waking up at ungodly hours for work and not waking up when he does. He rubs his eyes and searches for his phone. He immediately calls Jongdae, his shift close to starting.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Jongdae answers, perkily.

“Mornin’,” Baekhyun blinks furiously until his vision wasn’t blurry, yawning widely.

“So, I did something.” Jongdae says with a lilt in his voice.

“What?” Baekhyun groans into the receiver. He can hear his parents in the kitchen.

“Well, since you’re all alone, I called Kyungsoo and asked him if they had some free time to have dinner with you. He should have texted you his address.”

Baekhyun’s jaw drops, too early for his stomach to be knotting up in nervousness. “I don’t really think that—”

“I know I should have asked you first, but I knew you said you would be fine. Plus, I think it’s good for you to be friends with people from your high school. We need another couple that isn’t as annoying and lovey-dovey as Joonmyun and Sehun. It’s disgusting me.”

Baekhyun sighs, knowing there’s no point in arguing. It would be rude to cancel now anyways. “You’re just upset they adopted a kid before us.”

“Well, yeah. I mean I know we aren’t ready, but it pisses me that they got married way after us and already have a cute family. I’m just glad that from Sehun’s stories, that the kid is a terror.”

“I would be too if I had Sehun as a father. Remember a few years ago, he tried feeding Joonmyun’s niece a zucchini before the kid even had teeth.”

“His progress is truly exceptional. Hey, I got to go, my shift is starting. Call me after you meet with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, okay? Love you!”

Baekhyun barely squeezes in a ‘love you’ before Jongdae is ending the call. When Baekhyun checks his messages, sure enough there is a message from an unknown number that claims is Kyungsoo.

 

From: 010-XXXX-XXXX

Hey, Jongdae called saying he had to leave early for work.

Did you want to come over for dinner?

I know Jongdae tried to arrange it, but I don’t want to force you

Here’s our address.

If you’re coming, be here at 7:30. It’s a little late, but Chanyeol has to meet the delivery trucks

It’s Kyungsoo btw

 

To: Kyungsoo

Hey, Kyungsoo, I’ll be there

 

He stares at his phone for a moment in disbelief. Being with them last night made Baekhyun feel like he was back in high school again, unsure and cautious of what to say with his crush still present despite the years. It scares him. He shouldn’t feel like this. He’s happily married, confident in his love with Jongdae.

It’s because you haven’t got closure, Baekhyun thinks. He didn’t officially define his feelings for the two until it was nearly impossible to contact them. His brain still attaches their presence to when he was teen and wanted their attention. His heart flutters when he gets a text back from Kyungsoo.

From Kyungsoo:

Great! No cucumbers, right? I’ll see you tonight.

 

Baekhyun tosses his phone aside and tries to smother himself with his pillow as an unwilling smile tugs on his cheeks. He’s screwed.

 

Baekhyun shuffles on his feet as he stands in the elevator that takes him to the floor Kyungsoo and Chanyeol live on. The bag in his arm knocks against his leg when the elevator opens and Baekhyun paces in front of their door. He’s a few minutes early because he couldn’t spare the anticipation making his skin itch.

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo is leaning against the door watching him with a raised eyebrow.

“Um, hi. This is for you guys,” Baekhyun holds out the bag, frozen in his place.

Kyungsoo peaks inside before taking it, “A candle? Thank you, Baekhyun.” He opens the door for Baekhyun and calls inside their apartment, “Look, Yeol. Baekhyun brought us a present.”

“You didn’t have to, Baek!” Chanyeol yells somewhere inside.

Baekhyun feels out of place as Kyungsoo takes his jacket off his shoulders. Their apartment is nice with black leather and wooden accents in the living room with house plants on the window sill and empty corners. “Let me give you a tour. Obviously, this is the living room,” Kyungsoo gestures to the room they are currently in. “Over there is the dining room, and the kitchen is attached to that. Then, down here is our guest room and the master bedroom. And then the bathroom.”

“I think I’ll get lost, repeat again.” Baekhyun teasingly smiles at the other.

Kyungsoo’s lip twitches, but otherwise does not show any amusement. “Come on, Chanyeol almost has dinner over.”

Baekhyun sits down at their table that is nicely decorated with folded napkins and wine glasses. “Who does most of the cooking?”

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both shrug before Chanyeol answers, “Whoever wants to. We actually don’t get to cook for each other that often. With the restaurant, one of us is usually working a night shift.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun splays the napkin over his lap as Chanyeol brings over the last few dishes and Kyungsoo pours them some wine. “Jongdae and I are terrible at cooking. He’s not as bad with simple dishes, but if we try for anything complex, it’s kind of a disaster, but we are both really good at washing the dishes.”

“If we all lived together, that would be a perfect set up.” Chanyeol chuckles as he sits down and entwines his hand with Kyungsoo’s on the table.

Baekhyun inhales deeply, salivating at the plates filled with food, “It looks amazing Chanyeol, seriously. You didn’t have to put that much effort.”

“It’s no problem. Maybe I just wanted to show off a bit.” He grins charmingly adding a wink at his guest, making Baekhyun choke on his wine, nostrils flaring. “Too bad Jongdae isn’t here. I was looking forward to getting to know him better.”

“Yeah, disappointing he had to leave early. The hospital relies on him too much. He always gets called in when someone can’t show.” Baekhyun serves himself some food, mouthwatering. “He’ll be super jealous that he missed this—oh my god, this is so good!” Baekhyun hums as soon as he takes a bite.

“Well, next time you guys are down, you definitely have to stop by at our restaurant. I hear the chef is very talented.”

“Stop self-praising yourself,” Kyungsoo says over the rim of his glass.

Baekhyun wipes his mouth with his napkin, “I’m not sure when we will be able to come visit. Jongdae’s schedule is never consistent, and I get really busy when we start new projects. We just started a new one, so it wasn’t as huge of a deal for me to take off for this weekend.”

“We are just happy you decided to come visit.” Kyungsoo smiles gently and his hand lands on Baekhyun’s knee.

Baekhyun jolts in his seat looking at the fingers curled over his kneecap. He glances up at the couple who are eating their food nonchalantly. Baekhyun frowns and tries to ignore the heat from Kyungsoo’s palm, or his thumb that is smoothing the inner seams. He waits throughout dinner as conversation flows easily for the hand to move but it never does. Kyungsoo leaves it there in trade of dropping Chanyeol’s hand and using his chopsticks to eat.

Baekhyun’s throat bobs, feeling squirmy in his seat. He eats in favor of focusing on what it all means. Surely, Kyungsoo is just being friendly, extremely friendly—suspiciously so, but ten years is a long time. Maybe he’s sensitive and got sentimental over the lost years.

Chanyeol doesn’t question it either. He knows of it too. Baekhyun saw his eyes glance to where Kyungsoo’s other arm was, and his lips slightly pulled to the left. Or maybe they were planning on killing Baekhyun when he’s in a food coma and unable to move.

“I made dessert too,” Chanyeol brightens, getting out of his seat and pulling little dishes out of the fridge. Baekhyun shouldn’t have room for more food after just eating more than two servings, but he perks at the mention of dessert.

After they finish eating, Baekhyun is leaning back talking to Chanyeol while Kyungsoo cleans up a bit. He feels a bit more comfortable now that Kyungsoo is no longer touching him, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss it or want more.

Kyungsoo removes the food from the table whispering something to Chanyeol, who gets up and leaves. Kyungsoo takes the seat next to Baekhyun, moving closer. Baekhyun blinks curiously as Kyungsoo leans a bit closer. “I was really glad that Jongdae called me. I was worried that you weren’t interested in being our friend.”

Baekhyun straightens up, shaking his head, “Not at all. I just…” Baekhyun trails off, unsure. He bites his lips not catching Kyungsoo’s eyes darkening.

“What?” Kyungsoo prods.

“I just was nervous seeing you two again. I’m not sure if you noticed, but I had a huge crush on you and Chanyeol when I was younger. I didn’t even know I was gay at the time, but I guess my heart did.” Baekhyun looks at his hands in his lap feeling embarrassed.

“So cute,” Kyungsoo quietly says, smiling when Baekhyun turns to him surprised. “I actually wasn’t sure if you would come. Whenever we ran into people who were friends with you, they said they haven’t really been in contact with you. I know maybe you didn’t mean to and it’s been a long time, but I feel like it was my fault.”

Without thinking, Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo’s hand, “No, it isn’t your fault. Don’t think that. I was just a confused kid. I was so scared that I would do something to ruin yours and Chanyeol’s relationship or I’d embarrass myself. I didn’t understand who I was, and that scared me.”

“And now?” Kyungsoo flutters his eyes up, staring straight at Baekhyun, pinning him in his seat. Baekhyun isn’t sure what he is referencing to, but his heart beats faster with just the thought that he means… Baekhyun trails his gaze down from Kyungsoo’s wide eyes to his soft cheeks landing on his soft lips, plump and with a shimmering glaze of spit.

“Still scared.” Baekhyun admits in a daze when Kyungsoo licks his lips, “But I’m braver now.”

“Lie back,” Kyungsoo commands. Baekhyun slumps back in his seat. His stomach slightly puffing out is noticeable in his tucked in button up from how stuffed he is. “You look a bit uncomfortable, you should loosen this.” Kyungsoo flicks the top button of Baekhyun’s jeans, undoing it. Immediately, Baekhyun feels some relief.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asks, “Are you drunk?”

“Not at all,” Kyungsoo stands and throws his legs over Baekhyun’s sitting on his thighs. Baekhyun keeps his eyes open until Kyungsoo’s face is all he can see. He spares a thought for Jongdae and Chanyeol before Kyungsoo is dipping down and their lips meet.

Kissing Kyungsoo is something Baekhyun used to think about all throughout high school, and now, ten years later, he doesn’t quite believe it. Kyungsoo keeps his mouth closed, their lips sliding across one another dryly. He threads a hand in Baekhyun’s hair, scratching at the scalp as he deepens the kiss, swiping a tongue over the little part of Baekhyun’s lips.  Baekhyun shivers at the touch and fists the creases of Kyungsoo’s pants at his hips.

Kyungsoo’s free hand trails down from Baekhyun’s neck to his slightly unbuttoned pants where he’s slowly becoming aroused. Kyungsoo’s fingertips lightly coast over the seams at the crotch making Baekhyun arch for more pressure and gasp out. Baekhyun meets Kyungsoo’s blown pupils and surges forward, tongue at the seams of his lips until Kyungsoo smirks and opens his mouth for Baekhyun to explore.

Baekhyun curls his tongue around Kyungsoo’s, saliva making the pressure of their lips together smoother and dirtier. He whines in between kisses when Kyungsoo begins to unzip Baekhyun’s pants tantalizingly. “Please, Soo,” Baekhyun exhales through his nose trying to calm down.

Kyungsoo pecks his cheeks, getting off his lap. “Let’s go to the bedroom. We’ve kept Chanyeol waiting long enough.” He guides confused Baekhyun to their bedroom, crossing his arms across his chest when Baekhyun groans at the sight of Chanyeol on the bed with three fingers stuffed in his asshole.

Baekhyun freezes. Chanyeol is splayed on the bed, his cock curling up and beads of perspiration on his forehead. His eyebrows are pulled together as he concentrates on fingering himself. His lower lip, red and slick, slips out of his clenched teeth in a note of surprise of Baekhyun staring at him with lust-filled eyes.

Kyungsoo steps forward breaking Baekhyun out of his trance. “You did good being quiet, baby. Are you all prepped for us?” Kyungsoo runs a hand through Chanyeol’s hair fondly, who leans into his touch.

Chanyeol nods eagerly before cocking his head at Baekhyun.

“What, baby? You want to play with Baekhyun first?” Kyungsoo asks. When Chanyeol pleads with big eyes, Kyungsoo draws Baekhyun forward with the curl of his finger. “You okay, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun blinks, glancing between the two people in the room. “Yeah,” he breathes.

He feels tension in the room that builds as he gets closer to Chanyeol. It snaps when Chanyeol whispers, “Touch me.”

Not needing to be told twice, Baekhyun meets Chanyeol in a feverish kiss. He can feel the differences of the married couple’s method. Chanyeol is eager, willing and pliant, melding his lips to Baekhyun’s in wet kisses while Kyungsoo liked the control, allowed Baekhyun to taste him while his hands drew Baekhyun’s brain focus on his actions. Like now.

Baekhyun pops off Chanyeol’s lower lip when he feels cold air hit his bare legs, pants pooled at his ankles. Kyungsoo gets on the bed with all his clothes still on and throws his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders. “Tell him how long we’ve been waiting for this.” Kyungsoo demands, digging his chin into Chanyeol’s neck.

“A fucking long time,” Chanyeol sheepishly says. “I didn’t think it was going to happen, but I had hope when we saw you last night.”

“You wanted me?” Baekhyun asks dumbly.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “We thought you would make this first move, even when we tried to give you openings, but you never really took a hold of the opportunity.”

“I didn’t know,” Baekhyun tries to think back to when they were in high school.

“It doesn’t matter now. We have today,” Kyungsoo smiles sincerely grabbing onto his wrist and pressing his lips to the underside. Baekhyun is a little in love. “Anything you want?”

“You,” Baekhyun tells him, then turns to Chanyeol, “And you.”

Baekhyun lies down in the middle of the bed after ridding his shirt. Chanyeol sits on his haunches beside Baekhyun, his cock half-hard. Baekhyun curls a hand around his thigh, squeezing when Chanyeol leans down to starts sucking at Baekhyun’s neck. He turns his head to give the other more access, watching in the corner of his eye Kyungsoo stripping down.

Part of Baekhyun wanted to take his time, take it one layer, nice and slow, but he’s wanted this since he was teen and he’s tired of waiting. Chanyeol licks his chin, drawing Baekhyun to raise an eyebrow at him before the other smashes their lips together. Baekhyun spreads his legs as Chanyeol slides between them and crawls down his body. Chanyeol wraps his lips around Baekhyun’s dusty rose nipples, tongue dashing out when it pebbles up. Baekhyun moans for the first time, his hands dusting over Chanyeol’s sides.

Chanyeol plays with the next one until the skin is wet and slightly red from his teeth gently teasing the area. Baekhyun shivers and exhales loudly when Chanyeol’s long fingers grips at Baekhyun’s stiffening length. He traces over the balls, up the covered shaft. Chanyeol’s hair falls into his eyes as he pecks the tip before trailing his lips down the underside. His finger grip Baekhyun’s hips to prevent him from thrusting into the teasing mouth just as Kyungsoo comes to sit on the bed nude. He smirks when he catches Baekhyun checking him out.

“Want something?” Kyungsoo flicks Baekhyun’s nipple as Chanyeol takes the remainder of Baekhyun’s clothes off.

Baekhyun is about to answer when a tight heat cuts him off in a long moan. Chanyeol doesn’t give a warning when he sinks down on Baekhyun’s cock, tongue flattening against the length. “Ah—Chanyeol, tell me n-next time.” Chanyeol tries to smile with his mouth full then locks gazes with Baekhyun as he hollows his cheeks and sucks. Baekhyun breaks into another moan, eyes rolling, stomach curling at the sensation.

“I shouldn’t be surprised you’re a bit loud,” Kyungsoo observes.

“Come ‘ere,” Baekhyun chokes out as Chanyeol pulls off and lightly sucks on his balls, tending to each one.

“Prep him, Yeol,” Kyungsoo says as he perches over Baekhyun’s chest. His cock rests close to Baekhyun’s chin, thick and average. Baekhyun licks his lips when Kyungsoo guides his erection over Baekhyun’s waiting lips. He tentatively laps at the slit. Wrapping his lips over the head, Baekhyun hums around it when a cool finger prods at his hole.

Kyungsoo’s thighs twitch making Baekhyun glance at him. Kyungsoo has his jaw clenched eyes concentrated where Baekhyun has his mouth around him. Baekhyun slackens his mouth and Kyungsoo focuses back on him. “You sure?”

Baekhyun blinks one and Kyungsoo inhales deeply. At once, Baekhyun is feeling so many sensations. Just as Kyungsoo rocks his hips forward, his cock sliding down Baekhyun’s throat, Chanyeol teases Baekhyun’s prostate with a second finger. His hips lift for more while he keeps his head still, mouth pliant for Kyungsoo to thrust into his mouth. Baekhyun is surprised when Kyungsoo hardens more in his mouth, throbbing when Baekhyun moans and chokes around it exactly when Chanyeol’s fingers slip past the ring and hitting his spot.

Baekhyun needs to do something with his hands. His squeeze Kyungsoo’s ass, feeling how soft and warm it fits in his palm. He regrets not hooking up with them earlier. Kyungsoo trembles in his hold, getting off Baekhyun before he comes. Saliva drips out of the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth, he wipes it off as he focuses on Chanyeol watching Baekhyun’s hole while he fingers. He has his free hand curled over his length, moving up and down periodically almost as if he is remembering that he’s hardy and needy.

“He’s ready,” Chanyeol says, suddenly leaving Baekhyun empty.

“You think you can wait until I’ve finished with him?” Kyungsoo looks over at his husband lying down beside Baekhyun while Kyungsoo puts a condom on and drizzles some lube on his length. He hisses at the cold contact before climbing back on the bed.

Chanyeol nods, gripping onto his cock, the head a flushed red. “And not touch yourself?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow expectantly.

Chanyeol slowly let go of his length, bobbing against his stomach. “No promises. The two of you together is very stimulating to watch.” He winks and splays a hand over Baekhyun’s stomach.

Baekhyun watches the two slightly jealous that he isn’t truly a part of their dynamics. Their bond is so much stronger than he could imagine. He snaps out of his thoughts when Kyungsoo curl his fingers over Baekhyun’s knees spreading his legs. Kyungsoo nips at the inner of his thighs, pulling at the skin between his teeth. Baekhyun mewls at the delicious sting.

Baekhyun gasps, “F-fuck, Soo.” Kyungsoo presses the head of his cock against Baekhyun’s twitching hole. He sinks in slowly, forcing himself not to snap his hips at the tight squeeze. Chanyeol watches with captivation, his hand pressing against Baekhyun’s stomach, feeling the muscles jolt as Kyungsoo slides in. “Please, m-move,” Baekhyun begs fingers grabbing onto the sheets.

Kyungsoo begins to rock into the other, sliding until the head is hooked around the tight ring and going back in. Chanyeol leans over to lap into Baekhyun’s mouth, swallowing Baekhyun’s whimpers and little moans of pleasure. Kyungsoo watches their tongue meet, thrusting harder, sighing at the feeling of Baekhyun clenching around him.

Baekhyun’s teeth clack against Chanyeol’s, too blissed to feel the twinge of pain. He bites down on Chanyeol’s lip when Kyungsoo hits his prostate making precum leak out of the tip of his cock. Soon, he just lets Chanyeol nip at his tongue, unable to do anything else except moan and Kyungsoo repeatedly pound into him, “S-so g-good, g-god.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo says harshly, trying not cum before he gets a chance to fuck his husband, “You l-look so pretty f-for us.”

Baekhyun arches, coming on his stomach when Kyungsoo wraps his hand around his erection and flicks his wrist a few times, “Fuck.” He curses when Kyungsoo pulls out, mouthing at Baekhyun’s sensitive, softening dick and gathering some of the cum on his stomach into his mouth.

Baekhyun watches amazed when Chanyeol sits up and they share an open mouth kiss. Baekhyun sees his own cum drip into Chanyeol’s mouth and swallow around. “That’s so hot,” he mutters more to himself, but the couple hears him anyways and they smirk.

“Wanna ride you,” Chanyeol pushes Kyungsoo down next to Baekhyun and doesn’t spare a moment to sit on Kyungsoo’s cock. Chanyeol sighs, satisfied at the fit. He waits a moment before rolling his hips and lifting off of Kyungsoo’s lap, sinking back down.

Kyungsoo, fairly silent in bed, exhales with a growl at the back of his throat. Baekhyun continues to watch them, exhausted, but too provoked to look away. He wants to memorize everything, he doesn’t want to forget any detail. He needs to remember the way Chanyeol will bend over to share a heated kiss with Kyungsoo then bounce on his cock, his hole, pink and wide around the length. Or the way Kyungsoo’s jaw, sharp and defined, flutters with each swallow and little pant that escapes through his parted lips.

Baekhyun’s dick twitches tiredly as his eyes train on Chanyeol’s own erecting bobbing with each motion. He could tell Chanyeol was getting closer with his moans. Kyungsoo, too, breathing heavier. Baekhyun stretches out, fingers curling over Chanyeol’s cock and stroking to the times of his movements. Chanyeol’s head lolls in pleasure, thighs quivering, and Baekhyun moves his hand faster until white spurts out of the tip of dick and lands on his hand and Kyungsoo’s stomach.

Kyungsoo must be coming too because Kyungsoo clenches his eyes tight. A few moments of their muscles spasming, Kyungsoo slips out of Chanyeol and the taller takes the opposite side of Baekhyun. Kyungsoo presses a lazy kiss to Baekhyun’s lips and then to Chanyeol’s.

Baekhyun expected to leave afterwards, but his mind is heavy, and the married couple adjust until they are cuddled in the sheets. They fall asleep with Chanyeol’s legs tangled with Baekhyun’s, and Kyungsoo looping his arms around Baekhyun’s arm.

 

Baekhyun stares at the open road, the yellow and white lines blurring with the grey asphalt. His music is normally playing with the addition of his vocals, but he can’t find it in him to speak. His knuckles tighten over the steering wheel while thinking. He cheated on Jongdae. Not with just one person, but two people.

Never did he expect to be that terrible person that ruins lives by cheating. What was he even thinking? He wasn’t, that’s for sure. He won’t be able to look at Jongdae’s face without feeling guilty. He can’t tell him. Baekhyun will forget the night even happened. It was all a dream, but the slight soreness around his ass only slightly confirms—he pulled something while sleeping.

The whole ride is spent with nervous internal monologues, hyperventilating as he gets closer to their home, and a few tears sprung after the phone call with his mother. He’s betrayed everyone’s trust, most importantly, the one person he loves the most. But he felt something for Kyungsoo and Chanyeol that night. It wasn’t exactly what he felt for Jongdae, but it was just as addicting, thrilling, and light-headed. All the things Baekhyun felt while he’s been with Jongdae, especially in their first few years of being together.

They haven’t lost their spark, but as they matured, so did their love. It is no longer just physical attraction that brought them together, but it is the agreement to stay by each other’s side. His love is not something that came and left with the seasons. He decided to love Jongdae until death, until they can’t understand what it means to love, until Jongdae doesn’t want to love him anymore.

What he felt for Kyungsoo and Chanyeol was fickle, something he expected to disappear over the years. Yet, after their night together, his feelings felt stronger than in high school, something he couldn’t shake, but perhaps he could forget it all given enough time and distance. He would just have to erase it. Pretend he never saw them, pretend they never communicated after graduation.

 

 

“You’re home,” Jongdae perks up on the couch where he was watching some show when Baekhyun walks in through the door with his bags. He gets up and drags his husband to couch, smiling faintly when Baekhyun collapses on the couch and curls up on his lap. Jongdae immediately runs his hands through Baekhyun’s hair helping the other relax.

“You didn’t call me after your dinner with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun stiffens. He stares at the carpet and ignores his heart clenching, “Yeah, drank too much. Couldn’t drive, so they let me stay there.” Baekhyun grimaces when Jongdae pinches his cheeks.

“So, you were out having fun while your poor husband tries to pay the bills?” He’s teasing but Baekhyun feels too much guilt that he considers it seriously.

“I’m sorry. When’s your next day off? I’ll make it up to you.” Baekhyun offers sincerely.

It takes Jongdae by surprise. “You don’t have to do that. I’m just messing around, Baek.”

“I know,” Baekhyun mumbles into the fabric of Jongdae’s pajama pants, “but we haven’t been on a date where it has been just the two of us.”

“Okay, baby, if that’s what you want to do.” Jongdae presses his lips to Baekhyun’s temple as they continue to watch the show.

 

 

Baekhyun spends weeks trying to forget, and he almost does after two months. He ignores Kyungsoo’s or Chanyeol’s texts, focusing on his relationship with Jongdae. During that time, Baekhyun got a new project that a deadline is coming up soon. He’s happy. Mostly.

He often gets a nagging for another presence, wonders what Chanyeol or Kyungsoo would say while Baekhyun and Jongdae are watching a movie, imagines Chanyeol in their kitchen fixing dinner for them. In those instances, he tries to fill the holes with his own thoughts. Jongdae notices his constant talking—more than usual—but doesn’t speak of it.

“Hey, Baek,” Jongdae leans on the counter beside Baekhyun while he does the dishes. “Can you take off next Friday?”

“I can try. I’m sure I can, but I’ll have to work late a couple of days. What’s up?” Baekhyun stops scrubbing to look at the male.

“We’re having some guests stay with us.” Jongdae says mysteriously.

“Who? Your brother? Did my mother call you?” Baekhyun tries to guess, furrowing his brow thinking who would normally drop by on a random date.

Jongdae grins and back hugs Baekhyun, “They haven’t been here before. You’ll be surprised. I’m going to bed, join me when you’re done.” He pats Baekhyun’s ass before swaying tauntingly into their room.

Baekhyun watches him leave then bites his lip. After one round, Baekhyun lies on his side waiting until Jongdae begins to snore before rolling off the bed gently, going into the living room, and picking up his phone to call someone. He doesn’t expect an answer with it being late at night, but a voice picks up after the third ring.

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo’s voice is low, warming Baekhyun’s toes. “Is this a booty call?”

Baekhyun was ready to be confrontational, but Kyungsoo sounds like he’s sitting by a lamp with a loose buttoned shirt on and a book in his lap, all snuggly and warm. “What?” He coughs on the line instead.

“Isn’t that what the kids say when the person of your affections calls you up when it’s convenient for them, typically at night?”

“I-I guess. I’m the person of your affections? Also, I’m not using you for a good fucking. I hope you don’t seriously thinking that.” Baekhyun sinks into their couch, cross his legs.

“One of them, yes. And I don’t think that, but it’s strangely mysterious that you haven’t responded.” Baekhyun can imagine Kyungsoo giving him his studious looks. It makes his stomach twist with guilt.

“I thought it was obvious why I didn’t call you?”

“Not really. You always think that we can read your mind when you want us to, but when we can read your brain, you don’t want us to know.”

Baekhyun kneads his lower lip, “Did you drug me that night?”

There’s a pause.

“If you’re being serious, I’m offended that you would even think that, Baekhyun. I will hang up if you are just going to accuse me of things you know I didn’t do,” Kyungsoo’s tone hard.

“No,” Baekhyun rushes loudly. He pulls the phone away to hear if Jongdae woke up. After not hearing a single thing he puts the phone back to his ear, “I’m sorry. I just,” Baekhyun sighs.

“Do you regret it?” Something in Kyungsoo’s tone is hallow and distant.

Baekhyun closes his eyes, easily remembering the feel of Chanyeol dragging his fingers down Baekhyun’s chest, the taste Kyungsoo left on his lips. It is impossible to erase. It is ingrained. How can he pretend everything didn’t happen when he knows that he would do it all over again, “N-not at all.” It’s dangerous. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are dangerous. He is at the cusp of having everything he wants or losing everything he has. “Are you guys visiting next weekend?”

“We are.” Kyungsoo confirms.

Baekhyun scratches at his neck, pensively and apprehensive. He has to be careful, “Look, is it possible to not? I know that sounds rude, but Jongdae and I—”

Kyungsoo cuts him off, “I’m not doing this Baekhyun. If you would like to revoke the invite, then talk to Jongdae about it. I don’t know why you’re suddenly acting like this, but it is not appreciated. I’ll talk to you later. Goodnight, Byun.” The call ends before Baekhyun can say something. He feels cold at the harsh tone Kyungsoo had. He’s fucked up, Baekhyun knows that.

Which is why he sends a quick text apologizing.

To: Kyungsoo

I’m sorry. I really am looking forward to see you again. Please don’t be mad o(╥﹏╥)o

 

From: Kyungsoo

Get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow <3

 

Baekhyun smiles at the heart, feeling lighter. When he returns to bed, Jongdae turns over and blearily looks at him. “Work?”

Baekhyun clutches his phone before plugging it up, “Yeah. Just some coding issues Sehun was working on. Kid always works at weird times at night. By the way, random, have you been contacting Kyungsoo?”

Jongdae adjusts his pillow and yawns, closing his eyes, “Mhmm, both of them. Unlike you, I can keep relationships that don’t involve seeing each other constantly.”

“Oh, I-um, do you talk about me?”

Jongdae peels one eye open, “Of course, we do. It’s something we delightfully have in common. Now, go to sleep.”

Baekhyun slides into the sheets, lying on his back to stare at the ceiling. He tries to make sense of the jumble in his brain. If Jongdae has been talking to the couple, then does he know? Would Kyungsoo say something? Chanyeol is clumsy. He might have let something slip. If Jongdae did know, is he upset? Baekhyun hasn’t noticed anything much different about their actions. They had sex earlier, and it was completely normal. He isn’t sure what the next weekend is going to look like, but Baekhyun needs to know if Jongdae knows, and that meant looking at his messages.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t get the opportunity to look at Jongdae’s phone until the next week when the latter accidently forgot to take it with him when he went to the bank. More like, Baekhyun completely forgot his mission with work, and didn’t remember until Jongdae’s phone lit up with a notification in front of Baekhyun when he was watching a movie.  

Baekhyun stills, popcorn hanging on his lip with his jaw dropped. He checks the door to see if it is locked before reaching over and typing in the password. Going to the messages, he clicks on Chanyeol’s contact scrolling through the history. “Oh my god,” Baekhyun drops the phone and stares at it long and hard. Pun not intended. There on the screen was Chanyeol’s dick, swollen and sticking straight at the camera.

“Jongdae, are you seriously sexting? This isn’t high school.” Baekhyun says more to himself than their little corgi that lifts his head to stare inquisitively at his dad. Baekhyun shakes the phone turning to release his emotions on the dog, “Your father is sexting another man. It’s kinda a turn on thinking of him and Chanyeol together though, but like, he’s cheating on me, and I cheated on him with the same person, so what does this mean, pup? Was he going to tell me? I know it’s hypocritical, you don’t need to tell me.” Baekhyun glares at Chanyeol’s dick with vengeance as if it has offended him greatly then he looks down at the betrayal igniting in his pants. “Do you think urban dictionary has a word for this twisted fuckary? Is my life suddenly a bad soap opera?”

His corgi just goes back to resting and ignores Baekhyun’s existential crisis. Baekhyun exits out of Jongdae’s conversation with Chanyeol and clicks Kyungsoo’s name. Although he doesn’t find any inappropriate pictures of him or Jongdae, the messages are flirty.

It’s weird, Baekhyun thinks. He’s never seen this side of Kyungsoo or of Chanyeol. It was something he thought of often: what it would be like to date either of them, and now Jongdae’s managed to have both of them around his finger. It doesn’t make Baekhyun jealous. It does make Baekhyun slightly relieved that Jongdae, too, is attracted to the couple. But how does this define their marriage or his relationship with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo? Would they divorce because of this? Just the thought makes Baekhyun sick to his stomach.

Suddenly, the door begins to wiggle, and Baekhyun drops Jongdae’s phone on the table. He goes back to nonchalantly tossing popcorn into his mouth. The door swings open revealing a grinning Jongdae holding multiple plastic bag rustling on his wrist. Baekhyun sits up watching the male place all the bags on their counter in the kitchen.

Following Jongdae, Baekhyun peaks in one of the bags, “What is all of this?”

Jongdae glances at his husband while unpacking things into their fridge. “Food. I figured since we are having guests, and they cooked you a nice meal, we should make the same consideration. Plus, we aren’t getting any younger and all this takeout is going to start affecting our bodies.”

“I thought you like my chubbing ass and thighs.” Baekhyun pouts poking at the plush skin below his waist.

“I do,” Jongdae says, “But if we can avoid having beer bellies, I am all for it.”

“Would you still love me if I did.” Baekhyun rests his elbows on the counter.

“Of course,” Jongdae says without blinking, “I didn’t marry you for your body but for your money.”

Baekhyun snorts, “Right. Four years ago, we weren’t even sure if I had a stable job.”

“It was thrilling. But look at you now, successful and doing what you love.” Jongdae closes the fridge and the last of the cabinet doors. “So I was thinking, they are probably going to be here sometimes around five tomorrow, you could get off a little early and help me with dinner.”

“I thought they would arrive earlier?”

“They were, but Kyungsoo has to do something at the restaurant.” Jongdae heads to the guest room where clean sheets are folded on top.

“You’ve gotten pretty close to them, haven’t you?” Baekhyun helps unfold the cover sheet and take the other side of the bed. He looks up through his fallen hair to detect any reaction from his husband.

“Why? Are you jealous?” Jongdae snaps his head up and smirks, the points of his lips curling.

“Wha—no. I-I was just making an observation,” Baekhyun stutters out his surprise from the turn of the question.

Jongdae walks over and rubs Baekhyun’s arms with his hands, “Baekhyun, you have nothing to be afraid of. I love you, you know that.” He pecks Baekhyun’s mouth before fixing the comforter that Baekhyun never tucks in right.

There’s a double meaning in Jongdae’s words, Baekhyun finds. If Jongdae means it the way Baekhyun takes it, then Baekhyun really should have nothing to worry about. He should just wait to see what tomorrow brings and be happy his friends are visiting.

 

 

It’s past five. Baekhyun glares at the team coordinator as she explains the calendar for the next month. He should be gone. He has spam texts from his husband and missed calls, but he can’t tend to any of them. The CEO of the company sits at the head of the table, his attendance was a surprise as was the sudden meeting he called.

Baekhyun didn’t even get a chance to protest when he was about to head out the door as he was dragged to the meeting.

“Stocks are up with the release of ‘Winter Regime’. I and our stockholders expect a successful game from the project,” the CEO says looking at the silver watch on his wrist.

Baekhyun perks in his seat, “From the research marketing team, this type of VR experience will not only be successful here, but globally as well.”

Head of the research team pulls out a graph with the data on it, “A lot of people are interested in reality simulation, but there’s never been a developed game to play online with others and have an entire universe be universal. From the sample we surveyed, they are really interested in seeing a game being developed.”

The CEO nods and turns to Baekhyun, “And how is the development coming along?”

“We’ve been having some trouble with the coding and we haven’t even got to the online portion, but my team is work constantly with the creation. We expect testing can be done approximately three months. Hopefully earlier if the coding isn’t as bad for the online world.”

The CEO nods, pleased, “Excellent. I want a translator brought in as soon as you start doing the dialogue. I want this game out as soon as possible before any other developers think of it. Also, I will be here next Monday to just overview the different teams, check up on everyone’s progress before going back to the office in Busan. Good work everyone.” He stands up as he claps, and the rest of the managers and team leaders join him as the meeting adjourns.

Baekhyun rushes to his desk to gather his things and runs out the door to the elevator. He pulls his cellphone out, cursing when he sees the time. He dials Jongdae right away.

“I’m mad at you,” Jongdae answers after the second ring.

“I’m so sorry, baby. The CEO showed up for an impromptu meeting just as I was about to leave. I couldn’t miss it.” Baekhyun wedges the phone between his ear as he walks to unlock his car.

Jongdae hums, “Well, hurry. Dinner is almost done. You owe us for being late.”

“I will, I will,” Baekhyun rushes. “I’m leaving now, so I’ll see you soon.”

“Be safe,” Jongdae ends the call.

 

When Baekhyun arrives home, he can hear laughter from outside the front door. He steps inside, and three heads turn to look at him. He smiles timidly with a nervous tingling under his skin. Chanyeol and Jongdae are smiling widely at him while Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at him.  

“Hi, I’m home,” Baekhyun says shyly.

“Baekhyun-ah!” Chanyeol bellows with a goofy grin. It eases the nerves in Baekhyun’s shoulders, and he relaxes, tossing his bag on their arm chair.

“Sorry, I was late,” Baekhyun apologizes approaching the kitchen.

Jongdae smiles a bit stiffly, “Help me set the table, babe?”

Baekhyun nods, leaning up to press his lips to Jongdae’s temple. “Sure,” they put plates on the table while Baekhyun briefly sums up his day. He can hear Chanyeol and Kyungsoo talking in hushed tones from the other room. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow when Jongdae sets out some candles.

“It looks classy.” Jongdae shrugs.

Baekhyun snorts, “Right because we want them to think we eat potato chips out of a bowl like person that is a part of high society.”

Jongdae laughs, “You just get me.”

They walk back in the kitchen announcing dinner is ready. Conversation passes normally, but Baekhyun tries to pay attention to the little details like Jongdae purposely smirking because he knows he’s sexy, Chanyeol raising his eyebrows suggestively when Baekhyun makes any sexual joke, or perhaps the obvious give away is Kyungsoo’s feet resting on top of Baekhyun, rubbing over his ankle.

“So what made you suddenly decide to come visit the city?” Baekhyun asks.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo share a look before Chanyeol swallows and answers, “Well, we were thinking of opening a branch here in Seoul. We came down this weekend to look at the location we are considering and to find an apartment. Tomorrow morning, we meet a contractor then after lunch we look at some places with a realtor.”

“Oh, wow. I didn’t know you guys were considering moving here.”

“Well, we didn’t want to say anything at the reunion because we weren’t sure, but after we found a place, it kinda just happened.” Kyungsoo tells them while trying to wipe some sauce off Chanyeol’s chin. “Plus, Chanyeol has been wanting to move closer to his sister so we can take of our niece and nephew more, so it’s perfect.”

“Who will take care of the other branch?” Jongdae sips on his beer.

Chanyeol puts down his utensils stretching out and letting his stomach puff. Baekhyun eyes it fondly. “Well, the other chef we have is pretty capable, and he’s willing to take over. We’d have to visit fairly often until everything settles, but Kyungsoo likes the drive.”

After conversation begins to slow, Baekhyun begins to collect the plates. “I’ll do the dishes,” he offers.

“I didn’t get to give them a tour of the place,” Jongdae scoots out of his seat with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo following.

Baekhyun hums while the water runs hot, and he pours soap into the sink. He jumps when cold fingers press under his shirt above his belt. He turns to see Kyungsoo teasingly smiling. “Hey,” Baekhyun lips spread into a smile, “the tour already over?”

Kyungsoo hums with his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder, “I thought I would help you out.” He steps away and Baekhyun misses the warmth. Kyungsoo rolls up his sleeves and moves beside the other. He grabs a towel and begins drying the dishes on the rack.

“Soo?” Baekhyun can feel Kyungsoo’s eyes on him, “I’m sorry about last phone call. I didn’t mean it. I just was confused.”

Kyungsoo stays silent for a moment, “I didn’t think it needed to be discussed because I thought it was obvious, but I suppose we should have said something.”

“What is obvious?” Baekhyun passes a clean dish to Kyungsoo.

“Us,” Kyungsoo says as if it is simple. Baekhyun wishes he could understand it simply. Kyungsoo can tell Baekhyun is still confused with the frown and wrinkled forehead, so he speaks again, “Now that we are all together, let’s talk about it after this.”

“With Jongdae and Chanyeol?” Baekhyun states even though he knows it’s obvious. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and bumps hips with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looks at him in disbelief, “Sometimes you really shock me with how playful you are. In high school, sure you were nice and smiled, but most of the time you were stoic.”

“There was a lot of things in high school you didn’t notice.”

“Like what?” Baekhyun presses his shoulder to Kyungsoo’s.

Kyungsoo faces Baekhyun, cornering him against the counter until they were chest to chest, “Well, you didn’t notice that Chanyeol and I liked you.”

Baekhyun chokes, “What?”

“I wasn’t sure you were interested or just an enthusiastic friend, but I was sure by senior year then. We spent the whole year trying to get you to date us.” He chuckles when Baekhyun gapes at him, “I’m serious. I was positive you were interested, but then you didn’t call us after graduation…”

Baekhyun groans and runs a hand through his hair despite it being wet from washing the dishes, “I manage to screw up everything.”

Kyungsoo places his hands on Baekhyun shoulders, “You don’t, Baekhyun. It just takes you a while to come around. Nothing wrong with that. Besides, it was worth the wait.” Baekhyun pulls him closer by the waist, and they kiss gently, lips gliding over lips.

“Ahem.”

Baekhyun separates making a wet smooching sound that he’s a little bit addicted to. He cocks his head to see Jongdae staring at them with crossed arms and hair a mess. Chanyeol comes stumbling behind him pulling up his pants. Chanyeol grins sheepishly when Baekhyun squints his eyes at him.

“What were you doing?”

“What were _you_ doing?” Jongdae retorts back.

“I know you did something!”

“I know _you_ did something!”

“You should—”

“Oh my god, stop.” Kyungsoo rubs his temple with one finger. “We are all adults. Let’s talk about this rationally.”

Baekhyun and Jongdae follow after Kyungsoo into the living room squabbling with little pushes. They sit down with Chanyeol spreading out on the couch between them. He places his feet in Baekhyun’s lap, head on Jongdae’s thigh. Kyungsoo takes the arm chair.

“I feel like I’m in counseling,” Baekhyun mumbles to himself.

“Baekhyun, shut up.” Kyungsoo crossed his leg and clasps his hands over his knee. “Now, let’s discuss this calmly.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you had sex with them?” Jongdae asks, stating the matter as a fact without any hurt.

Baekhyun huffs, “Why didn’t you tell me you were sexting them?”

“I only sexted Chanyeol. Kyungsoo wouldn’t do it.” Jongdae admits not looking at all embarrassed. In fact, he smiles fondly when Chanyeol blushes and tries to his face. Baekhyun watches Jongdae carefully play with Chanyeol’s hair.

“You also had oral sex!”

“Like you didn’t suck their dicks!”

“Fair enough.”

Jongdae sighs and says seriously, “Look, Baekhyun, I know you have feelings for Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. I knew it from the moment we met them at the reunion. And I’m not going to pretend that I wasn’t attracted. You have a special connection with them that I think it could really be built upon, and I think that I can do the same. I just have this feeling, Baek, that it shouldn’t just be the two of us, and you know my feelings are always right.”

“What does this mean? Are you guys okay with this?” Baekhyun switches his gaze between the other married couple.

“I’ve been okay with it since high school, and to be honest, Jongdae just makes it better,” Chanyeol grins up at the male he’s lying on. “Five minutes ago is a great testament.”

Jongdae smacks his chest but pecks his lips indulgingly.

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun bites his lip as he waits for an answer.

“I want to try.” Kyungsoo says, simpering.

Baekhyun releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding, heart beating loud in his chest, “So what does that make us?”

“Well, if you want to go ahead and put a label on it, then I want to be boyfriends.” Chanyeol sits up and grabs Jongdae and Baekhyun’s hand.

“You think it will work out?” Jongdae sucks in his cheeks and Baekhyun could tell he was a bit timid. Baekhyun is too. He isn’t fond of change, but he could get used to having two other people to love, two other people to listen to and make him laugh.

“It might now, but you never know unless we try,” Kyungsoo stands, and then joins their little hand holding circle. It is tacky, but it makes warmth blossom in his chest when they all share looks of content.

“So boyfriends…who wants to fuck me first?” Baekhyun offers with a sleazy grin breaking the romanticism in the air.

Jongdae stretches across the couch to pop him on the head, “Zero tactfulness.”

Kyungsoo tugs on his ear, and Baekhyun whimpers in exaggerated pain, “I think Jongdae should get some attention since Baekhyun had us first.”

“But they had a quickie!” Baekhyun protests with an accusing finger at Chanyeol and Jongdae.

“I didn’t get off! I only sucked Chanyeol off,” Jongdae sticks out a tongue when his husband gapes at him as their new boyfriends start peppering his face in kisses. “Because _I_ know loyalty.” He wiggles fingers in front of Baekhyun’s face, jerking back when Baekhyun retaliates with nipping at the skin.

“What do you think, Jongdae? Should we have Baekhyun watch for a bit?” Kyungsoo plays with Jongdae’s collar with his eyes sparkling dangerously at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun whines, “Please don’t.”

Jongdae’s lips curl evilly, “Baekhyun likes to be teased.”

“You’re in luck because Kyungsoo can kinda be a sadist.” Chanyeol winks.

“Why don’t we take this in the bedroom?” Kyungsoo offers.

Chanyeol drapes himself over Baekhyun’s shoulders, nipping at his ears. Baekhyun squirms at the tickling feeling then pouts when he is taken away from Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tells him to sit in the corner where they have Baekhyun’s office station at. “No touching,” Kyungsoo warns with his breath lightly dusting Baekhyun’s chin. He softly presses a kiss before turning to the bed where Jongdae is already trying to undress Chanyeol.

Baekhyun feels the slow buildup of heat as he watches the three maneuver around the bed. Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol away where Jongdae and he were sharing a sloppy kiss. Kyungsoo cradles Jongdae’s cheek with his hand before diving in. Baekhyun isn’t jealous watching his husband with another couple, he is annoyed that he’s getting no attention.

Jongdae whines when Kyungsoo pulls away from the kiss with a string of spit connecting them. Kyungsoo turns to Chanyeol where he is fisting his cock with a slow hand. “Jongdae is going to prep you, okay baby?”

Chanyeol nods eagerly, wiggling his butt at Jongdae who grabs a bottle of lube from their night stand. Chanyeol arranges himself so Baekhyun has the perfect vision of Chanyeol’s pucker. His mouth salivates at the sight. Coating his finger, Jongdae draws a circle around the rim before pushing through and Chanyeol gives a satisfied groan.

“You’re loose,” Jongdae cocks his head at Chanyeol.

The larger male locks eyes with Baekhyun and wiggles his eyebrows that sends a roll of heat down Baekhyun’s spine, “Kyungsoo put a butt plug in me before we drove up here.”

Baekhyun makes a noise at the back of his throat while Jongdae’s eyes darken. “Did you have it in you the whole car ride?” Jongdae asks while adding another finger.

Chanyeol nods, sweat beading at his forehead. “Yeah, but it didn’t get deep enough.” Just then, Chanyeol’s head drops forward as his whole-body shudders when Jongdae gives a particularly strong thrust with his hand. “Fuck,” Chanyeol sighs.

“That’s enough Jongdae,” Kyungsoo tugs on the skin of Jongdae’s neck, pulling him into open-mouthed kiss. Baekhyun isn’t sure where he should look, Chanyeol’s pink, fluttering hole or his husband having a full tongue battle with his new boyfriend. Baekhyun tries to switch his eye from sights while trying to ignore his growing hardness.

He must not have been paying much attention because Jongdae moans breathily, and Baekhyun can see around his thigh Kyungsoo’s finger slipping into Jongdae’s hole while they lick into each other’s mouth. His cock jerks in his pants, the tight fabric compressing the friction building.

“Baekhyun-ah.”

Baekhyun jerks in the seat at the low voice in his ear. Chanyeol slips onto his lap, warm, bare thighs heating up making Baekhyun realize he’s still fully dressed while the rest of the room is naked. Chanyeol presses his forehead to Baekhyun’s, closing his eyes and breathing heavily.

“You can touch me,” Chanyeol’s breath puffs over Baekhyun’s dry lips.

Baekhyun’s arms twitch, a slight pain in his wrists from digging his nails into the bottom of chair to prevent him from touching himself. Shakily, he runs his hands up Chanyeol’s side, thumbing over the ribs. He settles on the hips, loving the fullness in his palms. Baekhyun mouths at Chanyeol’s collarbone, sucking the skin gently up until he reaches the earlobe, tugging at the skin.

Chanyeol grins lazily as Baekhyun’s hands continue to roam, cupping his ass and squeezing the flesh. He dips his finger down and feels the puffy skin, soft and twitching at the touch. Chanyeol pants in his ear and Baekhyun teases him lightly.

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae calls with a lilt that Baekhyun would recognize his neediness anywhere. “Baekhyun, come here.”

Chanyeol gets off Baekhyun’s lap with a smooch and crawls back on the bed. Baekhyun follows only to have Jongdae’s lips attached to his. Baekhyun perks when he hears whimpers that don’t belong to him to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo lip-locked.

Kyungsoo pulls away with half-lidded eyes and moves over to Baekhyun, “You’ve been so good. Ready for your prize?” Baekhyun nods as Kyungsoo begins to help him undress. Baekhyun hisses when Kyungsoo yanks down his underwear, and his swollen cock slaps his stomach. Pre-cum drips down the slit, connecting a trail from when it hits his belly.

Baekhyun feels a new wave of heat when Kyungsoo curls his hand over the length and pumps a few times, collecting the substance on his palms and licking it.

“Ah, fuck, s-so good,” Jongdae moans. Baekhyun looks over Kyungsoo’s shoulder to see Chanyeol’s chest pressed to Jongdae’s back. Baekhyun watches mesmerized in the way Chanyeol pulls out until his tip is caught on Jongdae’s rim, pulsing for the entire length to sink in.

Baekhyun swallows as Chanyeol begins to slowly thrust into his husband making Jongdae’s abdominal muscles quiver in pleasure. He yelps when Kyungsoo smacks his ass, “Go join them.”

“And you?”

“Right behind you,” Kyungsoo says with gentleness than the low voice and in a way, it makes Baekhyun’s heart stutter.

Baekhyun grins widely before lining himself to Chanyeol. The male pauses his motions and Jongdae grips the sheets. “Dammit Chanyeol, move!” Jongdae grits as Chanyeol stays fully inside.

After putting on a condom, Baekhyun’s breath hitches when the head of his cock hooks on Chanyeol’s entrance. “F-fuck,” Baekhyun yells when Kyungsoo puts two fingers in him without warning. The force sends Baekhyun’s hips forward until he can feel his cock being squeezed by Chanyeol’s walls. There’s a burn from where Kyungsoo prods inside him before repeating the motion of fingering him, but Baekhyun likes it.

“Your hand better be clean after sticking in Jongdae’s ass,” Baekhyun says through clenched teeth when Kyungsoo spreads his fingers. The pain is starting to dull as he slowly gets used to it.

Chanyeol snorts, “Like you don’t put your mouth there.”

Baekhyun glares at Chanyeol’s side profile, “I use guard because I practice safe sex.”

“If someone doesn’t move soon, I’m going to scream.” Jongdae says impatiently from the front.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes before almost pulling out and then snapping his hips forward. Both Chanyeol and Jongdae moan in surprise as Baekhyun starts a slow pace. Kyungsoo suddenly prods at Baekhyun’s prostate with three fingers in him making Baekhyun’s thighs quiver. “Fuck me, Kyungsoo. Please,” Baekhyun pleads needing to be fully filled.

Baekhyun gasps when Kyungsoo pushes his cock in within the next few seconds. “It’s s-so good,” Baekhyun mewls in the double stimulation while Kyungsoo starts with strong consistent thrusts that send Baekhyun rocking into Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s head is swimming with the different things going on: Jongdae whimpering from Chanyeol’s accuracy, Chanyeol’s shoulders pulling taut that Baekhyun can’t wait to scratch up in the future, Chanyeol sucking in his cock so nice, and Kyungsoo snapping his hips that make Baekhyun tense. A tightening heat begins when Kyungsoo quickens his pace, hitting his prostate dead on and the sound of skin slapping skin fills his ears.

Baekhyun feels the need to cum approaching quickly. He catches Jongdae pleading to be touched, so Chanyeol wraps an arm around Jongdae to start cupping his erection. Jongdae must come first, spilling into Chanyeol’s hand, but stays limp in Chanyeol’s arms basking in overstimulation.

Chanyeol clamps down on Baekhyun’s cock with the Kyungsoo’s stuttering hips as he gets closer. Baekhyun comes hard filling the condom, not realizing Chanyeol, too, reaches climax. Baekhyun groans when he pulls out of Chanyeol and twitches when Kyungsoo slips out. He collapses on the bed, feeling tingly and exhausted watching Kyungsoo jerk himself over their bodies.

Baekhyun flinches when specks of come land on his chest, most hitting Chanyeol. He blinks lazily as Jongdae wipes them all off and helps Baekhyun remove the condom. After Jongdae helps caring for them, Kyungsoo pulls him onto the bed wrapping his arms around him.

“Didn’t take you as a cuddling type,” Jongdae settles into the other’s arms and tucking his head under Kyungsoo’s chin.

Chanyeol stretches to hold hands with his husband, “Kyungsoo likes to pretend that he’s neutral about mushy romantic gestures, but he’s a sucker for it. He’s all nice and soft when he’s cuddly.”

“Don’t refer to me as a plushie,” Kyungsoo grumbles.

Baekhyun lifts his head from Chanyeol’s chest, “You secretly like it.” He prods Kyungsoo’s thigh with his toe.

Post-coital Kyungsoo throws an annoyed side-eye over to Baekhyun, his lips twitching. “You three talk too much. You won’t get any cuddles from me if you don’t be quiet.”

Jongdae pretends to roll over and throws a leg on top of Baekhyun’s, “That’s fine. We can cuddle without you.”

Baekhyun curls into Chanyeol’s chest when he chuckles as Kyungsoo protests with a little noise at the back of his throat as he chases after Jongdae’s heat. Baekhyun’s eyes flutter close thinking it was a bit of squeeze in their bed, but it is worth it. He could really get used to this and the great sex.

 

 

“What’re you doing here?” Kyungsoo looks up from the kitchen window when he hears the front door open to see his two boyfriends walk in.

“We wanted to see the new place,” Jongdae says, looking over the empty restaurant where the last few workers were cleaning up, “And celebrate the successful opening of your second branch.”

“Do I hear Jongdae?” Chanyeol appears from the kitchen’s back doors, wiping his hands on his messy apron. He glances to the front door and the grown man shouts in happiness, running up to sweep Jongdae and Baekhyun in a bone crushing hug, “You guys came!”

“Of course, we would you big goofball,” Baekhyun’s voice is muffles in Chanyeol’s chest.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Jongdae adds.

Chanyeol kisses the tops of their heads before leading them to booth and lighting a candle in the middle. He ushers for a waiter to come, “This is Jongin, he will be serving you this evening.”

“May I get you drinks?” Jongin, a young handsome male asks.

Jongdae skims over the menu Jongin hands them, “We will order a bottle of the best wine.” Jongin bows and heads for the kitchen.

Baekhyun and Jongdae chat over toasted bread and their red wine before Kyungsoo and Chanyeol join them with steaming plates. Baekhyun’s mouth waters at the smell. “This looks amazing,” Baekhyun compliments his favorite chefs.

“I’m a bit nervous,” Chanyeol confesses. “This is the first official meal you are having from our restaurant.”

“Chanyeol, you could probably bring me a stale Oreo, and I’d think your genius. Baekhyun’s only talent is making the best grilled cheese. I think any of your recipes will top that.” Jongdae says poising his utensil over the plate of food.

“Wait,” Baekhyun stops him. He pours a glass of wine for Kyungsoo and Chanyeol before raising his glass, “I would like to toast to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol for entering our lives and making it more exciting and even better than before. I also want to congratulate them for landing two handsome boyfriends while also managing a new branch of their restaurant. May your success continue.” He draws the glass to his lips, sipping the burgundy liquid.

“Cheers,” everyone follows.

Baekhyun and Jongdae moan around their food, teasing Chanyeol when he flushes in the dim lighting. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol tell them about their opening night and about their new workers.

“Dessert, anyone? We have a few slices of cheesecake left.” Chanyeol asks, getting up to take their spotless plates.

“Shouldn’t Jongin get it?” Baekhyun stands to help Chanyeol but Kyungsoo pushes him down.

“Jongin went home. We can handle cleaning up. This our treat, just sit down and relax.” Kyungsoo kisses Jongdae’s cheek sweetly.

“If you guys are treating us now, we get to treat you later.” Jongdae smirks cheekily.

“Oh?” Kyungsoo cocks his eyebrow.

“I get to fuck you.”

Kyungsoo’s neck turns bright red at Jongdae’s words, but otherwise he shows no embarrassment. “Is that so? I look forward to our later meeting.”

Jongdae laughs, and Baekhyun smiles at the noise.

“What will you do, Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo turns to him when Chanyeol arrives with little slices of cheesecake that have dollops of whip cream on top. Chanyeol takes the seat beside Baekhyun, eyes curling when Baekhyun smooths a hand over the other’s thigh.

Baekhyun shrugs, “I’m down for anything.”

“Well,” Kyungsoo licks his fork, tongue peeking out deceptively. Baekhyun watches it with a lowered gaze. “I saw Chanyeol cleaning himself out earlier today.”

Baekhyun glances at Chanyeol to see him blushing. Baekhyun’s hand tightens on his thigh, squeezing his flesh.

“Wait, if we are talking about sex, I want to be penetrated soon.” Jongdae smacks his lips together.

Chanyeol skeptically looks at him, “Didn’t Baekhyun fuck you like two days ago?”

“Yes, but I mean I want two penises.”

Kyungsoo groans, trying not to think about it, “My god, can we have one normal meal together?”

“You were encouraging it!” Baekhyun points at him with his fork. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but holds himself back from further arguing.

“I mean, I’ve been thinking about it for a while, and I’m ready. Well, maybe not tonight because it’s not about me, but next weekend.” Jongdae trails off, smirking smugly when three pairs of eyes glaze smugly.

Chanyeol blinks repeatedly before changing the subject, “Well, I’ve been thinking of us getting couple tattoos.”

“No,” Kyungsoo and Jongdae say at once.

“Ooh, what of?” Baekhyun ignores Kyungsoo’s death glare.

“Maybe something on out wrist or fingers. It’s supposed to really hurt, but I kinda want something that represents all of us. Since you and Jongdae have your wedding rings, and Kyungsoo and I have ours, I want something that connects me to you and Jongdae.”

Jongdae’s eyes soften and reaches a hand across the table to laces his fingers with Chanyeol’s. “I’ll consider it, okay darling, but only when we all know that we love each other.”

“That won’t take long, but deal.” Baekhyun swears his heart skipped a beat. Chanyeol then pleadingly looks at Kyungsoo with big eyes.

“You’re cute, but I’m not doing it.” Chanyeol sighs, his shoulders sagging. Kyungsoo closes his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose before exhaling loudly, “Fine, but not on my wrist. I want it somewhere where no one can see it except you three.”

“Alright!” Baekhyun cheers. “Until we fall in love?”

“Until we fall in love!” They toast with bright smiles.

Baekhyun thinks he’s almost there.

 

 

Baekhyun hums a cheery tune up the elevator. He gets cold glances from other residents, but he doesn’t care because tonight was their weekly date night. It was Chanyeol’s turn to plan something, so Baekhyun was on his way to the couple’s apartment that ended up being only a few blocks away from Baekhyun’s. They’ve been dating for over ten months, and Baekhyun thinks he’s a little more in love with his three partners each day. Kyungsoo even mentioned looking for a place for all four of them after his and Chanyeol’s lease is up in two months.

Baekhyun was up for it right away. It took some convincing Jongdae since he was scared that their relationship could end badly with seeing each other every day. However, Baekhyun typically sees Kyungsoo or Chanyeol every day. Normally, one would come have lunch with them. Or Baekhyun would stop their restaurant after work.

He’s surprised how well they work. They don’t have much arguments, but when they do, someone steps up as a mediator. Normally, Jongdae or Kyungsoo. But when they were in a fight once, Chanyeol and Baekhyun had to step up and clear the air. The make-up sex was worth the awkwardness Chanyeol and Baekhyun experienced.

Baekhyun takes out the spare key Chanyeol and Kyungsoo gave him and begins to unlock the door. When he goes to push on it, it is locked. Baekhyun shakes his head really unlocks it this time, pushing the door open. “Hey, you know the door was unlocked? That’s unsafe.” He calls out until he stops in his tracks and drops his things to the ground.

In front of him was Kyungsoo leaning on the wall in the hallway, Jongdae on his knees, mouth gaping as Kyungsoo forcefully slides his cock down Jongdae’s throat. They both lock eyes with Baekhyun, saliva drizzling down Jongdae’s chin and landing on his scrubs while he has a hand on his covered cock.

Kyungsoo moans, throaty as he thrusts in, hips stuttering. Jongdae’s throat bobs and Baekhyun swallows at the movement. Jongdae flutters his eyes, Baekhyun watching attentively as Kyungsoo slackens against the wall.

“Seriously? You couldn’t have waited until after dinner,” Baekhyun finally finds his voice, albeit weak.

Jongdae slides off Kyungsoo’s softening cock and smiles lazily, “You want some?” Baekhyun sees a flash of white on Jongdae’s tongue, and Baekhyun’s knees weaken.  Jongdae curls a finger at Baekhyun drawing him forward by an invisible force. Baekhyun drops to his knees and mewls when Jongdae swipes a tongue in his mouth. Baekhyun can hear Kyungsoo groaning as Baekhyun greedily sucks on Jongdae’s tongue for the last taste of Kyungsoo in his mouth.

“Hey! This is mutiny! Today’s date is supposed to be about my wishes.” Chanyeol’s loud voice disrupts them.

Baekhyun shares a smirk with Kyungsoo before crawling forward to Chanyeol at the door. He slides his hands up the length of Chanyeol's long legs, proud when the latter trembles. He rests his cheek against Chanyeol's hip, palming the inside of his upper thigh with a coy smile, “Your wish is my command.”

 


End file.
